The tower, the fool and the star
by tsutaya
Summary: Lisanna is back and Natsu, Lucy's boyfriend, is having a change in his mannerism. M rated for later adult psychology and themes. Possible adult language later on also. Updates coming. Slowly but surely.
1. Any tower built can come crashing down

Hey people! This is my first fic ever so please review ^-^

I enjoy feedback on things.

I dont own any of the characters in this.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Any tower can come crashing down

It was another day of rest for the team. Natsu was sitting on the couch dazing off as Lucy wrote her novel.

"Ne…. Lucy…", he said in an uninterested tone.

Lucy didn't stop writing. She answered as she kept rolling on with her novel, "Hmm?"

A couple of minutes went by and finally Natsu continued with a sigh.

"I've been thinking… I think we should break up…"

Lucy stopped writing mid sentence and just sat there trying to absorb what he had just said. As this happened she had a flashback come to her.

_It had been 10 months ago when they had gone on that mission. Natsu had been an idiot and made Lucy feel like he'd asked her on a date. Only to realized he had been trying to use her for a mission once again. They went on it anyways after she beat him. When they had finished the mission, Natsu realized Lucy hadn't been herself since he revealed where he had wanted to take her. The night had ended with an apology and a sweet kiss. Lucy thought she had been dreaming. When they had come back to Magnolia, they were already a couple._

As the flashback faded from her memory, Lucy snapped back into reality. She was trying hard not to let tears come out as the words Natsu had just said hung heavy in the atmosphere of the room. She stared at her novel in disbelief and tears started to flood down without her being able to control it.

Natsu knew this would happen. He would end up hurting her. His reasoning was not as selfish as it seemed though. '_If I keep up with it I will end up hurting her even more anyways',_ he thought to himself. '_It was either this or I'd end up cheating on her…'_

He grabbed his scarf and wrapped it around his neck as he stood up. Natsu walked to the door and as he left looked back at Lucy. It did hurt him to see her like this but he knew it couldn't be helped. He sighed looking at the floor he closed the door behind him.

This triggered Lucy to simply burst into a loud sob as she heard the door click closed. She pushed herself back a bit from her work pulling her legs up onto the chair and hugging them close to herself. Lucy felt so broken by Natsu's confession. Crying against herself she kept playing over and over what had just happen and that broke her even more. In between sobs one couldn't almost make out what she was saying over and over.

"Natsu…W-why?…. I love you…."

* * *

><p>So that's it for chapter one. I know its kind of short but I dont want to give too much away yet D:<p>

Dont forget to review please! 3

Chapter two will be out soon.


	2. Broken Fool

Here's the second chapter ^-^

Enjoy you guys.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

It had been a week already of the blond's absence from the guild and only but a few knew the entire truth to what happened. She hadn't seen anyone from Fairy Tail during this time either. Lucy had completely locked herself away in her apartment not even letting any of her spirits in. She would force close the gates right away every time they tried. All her spirits were extremely worried. Even Loki kept continuously visiting the guild checking in every two hours or so to see if someone had finally managed to get through to her. The only spirit Lucy had allowed to remain by her side had been Plue. He right now sat next to her on the bed occasionally handing her Kleenex and patting her head trying to comfort her whenever she'd burst into sobs again.

"Lu-chan?", Levy called outside of door. "Are you ok? Lucy please open up!"

Lucy slowly looked towards the door imagining her best friend on the other side of the door and how worried she should be. She looked like hell had swallowed her and spat her back out. Her hair was unbrushed and messy. Eyes red and swollen from too much crying. She even had bags under her eyes from not being able to sleep. Lucy did not in whatever way look like her usual sexy self.

"Lu-chan…", her best friend whimpered and sounded like she could start crying any second.

Lucy couldn't bear to hear her best friend like this but she didn't want to see anyone still. Even the pink mark on her hand reminded her of him. The thought of Levy crying over her disturbed her though. Lucy pushed herself to get out of bed and drag her dead body over to the door. She opened the door a tiny crack. Her bangs were covering her face because she didn't want Levy to see the damage Natsu had done.

"I'm sorry Levy… I need some time…", she said so low that Levy could barely make out what she had said.

Levy's heart broke hearing her best friend's voice sound so disturbed. She was glad though that she at least opened the door this time, even if only a few inches and less than a minute. She watched as the door closed again in her face. Levy stared at the cracks on the heavy wooden door imagining her broken friend laying back in bed. She smiled sadly at the thought then made her way back to the guild.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 will be out soon. Needs proofreading and revisions.<p>

By the way, I promise the chapters will get longer as the story goes _


	3. Three of Spades

Chapter 3 is out after proofreading it like three times XD!

Please do enjoy.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Three of Spades

When Levy got back to the guild she got stares from only a few. Erza and Gray were sitting at a table conversing. Master was sitting at the bar talking with some new members and drinking his alcohol per usual.

Natsu had left on a mission with Lisanna shortly after the incident in Lucy's apartment. He'd left sooner hadn't it been for the thrashing he got by Erza and Gray. He didn't know that Mira was waiting for him to get back. That boy just didn't know what was in store for him upon his return.

Mira saw her and smiled as she made he way to the bar and placed an orange juice for her on the counter.

"How is she doing?" she said low, hoping no one would be able to hear their conversation.

Only very few knew what had truly happened. They had told the rest of the guild that Lucy was sick to calm any inquiries about the blonde's absence. Levy sat at the bar playing with the straw. She looked rather depressed thinking of her best friend's situation.

"She's doing better. She opened the door a slight bit this time," she narrated to Mira and sighed. "Though she did say she need more time."

"That's understandable." Mira said as a dark look flashed through her eyes which made Levy shift a bit uncomfortably. If there was someone in the guild you didn't want to get in a bad mood, it was Erza and Mira. Mirajane hadn't been called 'The demon' during her younger years for nothing.

"I'm happy for Lisanna but I still cant forgive him for what he did to Lucy," she said with the evil aura still emitting from her.

"I know… She loves him to death," Levy answered looking down at her orange juice sighing.

-o-

Gajeel sat at the far end of the bar munching on metal scraps like they were chips. He had seen Levy come in with the same aura that had been looming lately around some of the members and the master. When she had gotten to the bar he had heard her and Mira whispering to each other. No one knew though that as much as they whispered, dragon slayers could still hear them. No one knew just how good all of their senses were, not just their sense of smell.

He listened in without actually wanting to as they talked about the one and only person he could think of, Lucy. They had told everyone else she was sick but Gajeel knew this was not true. He was not so thick headed, like the flaming idiot, as to not notice something had happened with the couple. She had been locked up in her house for a week now. Previous times she had been sick she'd still come to the guild and had let people visit her. This time she didn't even want to let people in. Not even Levy who was her best friend.

He never really had thought much about the spirit mage. If anything Gajeel thought she hated him for what had happened with Phantom Lord. It still bit at him that he had beaten her so badly. He had already apologized but it still bothered him.

As he took the last metal chip into his mouth to munch on he stood from the bar and headed over to the guild job bulletin board. Browsing it he found something he thought suitable then ripped it off and headed out of the guild.

* * *

><p>I don't know if you guys can tell but Ive been getting the titles from tarot cards mainly.<p>

I think it describes a lot of things going on in the chapters accurately.


	4. Hermit

Next few chapter will be available shortly. Got a bunch of them proofread and ready to be uploaded :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Hermit

Lucy had laid back down on her bed after closing the door. Her chest hurt not only from the heartache Natsu had caused her but also because of how much she had cried. For hours she closed her eyes to try and sleep but couldn't. She started to think about Natsu again and the moments they had spent together. This brought tears back to her eyes but she choked them back. Lucy knew she had to get over all of this. Get back to the guild and see her friends as they must be worried sick about her.

'_7:36 pm already. I should get up and take a bath,' _she thought to herself as she looked at her clock.

Somehow she found the will to move out of bed and walk to her bathroom. She stripped down after locking her door and turned on the shower to wash off first. It felt good to be under the shower head. The water falling on her body felt almost like a massage. Lucy thought to herself, '_Maybe with this I can wash away my thoughts of him a bit.'_

Lucy was so in her zone that she failed to hear the knocking and the later opening of her apartment door for that matter. She then got into her bath and tried to relax. And relax she did as she drifted to sleep. She thought she heard someone call her name but she figured it must be her imagination.

-o-

Gajeel had almost broken down the door with his knocking. It was later on that evening already when he had gotten to the celestial spirit mage's house. There was no answer as he'd expected. He fashioned his finger into a skeleton key and opened the lock on the door and let himself in.

"Lucy?", Gajeel called out once.

He scanned the apartment now and saw crumbled papers by a wooden desk and some noticeable ruined writings. He looked at the bed to find it a mess and a waste basket right by it full of Kleenex. No sign of her. Gajeel sighed at all of this, _'That flaming moron doesn't understand how much he's hurt her has he? Hope she didn't just leave to do something stupid.'_

As he made his way to the kitchen he got a bit aggravated at the thought of Natsu hurting one of his nakama. He saw the bathroom door closed and the light shining under it. Gajeel turned the slightest shade of pink thinking, _'So she's in there?… Better make her something to eat. She probably hasn't eaten either.' _

He headed over to her kitchen and pulled some pots and pans out and ingredients for her dinner.

"I hope she doesn't freak out when she sees me in here…", he said aloud and started dinner.

-o-

Lucy woke up 15 minutes later to realized she'd falling asleep in her bathtub and to the smell of food. Her stomach made a growling noise which made her blush in embarrassment. She stood slowly and grabbed her towel drying her hair first. Stepping out of the bath she dried off the rest of her body and wondered why it smelled like such delicious food.

"It must be because I haven't eaten in a couple of days…", she said to herself, "I really should eat something."

As she said that she wrapped the towel around herself and tucked it securely. Making her way out of the bathroom she heard someone in her kitchen and instantly grabbed the first heavy thing she found, a thick spell book. Lucy headed over to her kitchen trying to hold the book up just in case someone jump at her she could bash them across the face with it. There she saw the tall man with long spiking black hair in front of her stove flipping something.

"Gajeel?", she said surprised.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to hit the link on the bottom and review :o!<p> 


	5. The Revered Four Goblets

Don't forget to review guys :D

Don't own anyone by the way. Though I wouldn't mind having an IRL Gajeel.

I love steak... ;o;

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The Reversed Four Goblets

"Gajeel?", he'd heard her say surprised.

He jumped a bit as he wasn't expecting her to be out until he was done with dinner and turn around to greet her.

"He-…..", he didn't even finish the greeting when he turned around with a slight pink blush as he'd never seen her in a towel. "Uhm… I think you should get dressed first."

With this Lucy turned a bright red noticing she was still only in a towel. He heard a tud on the floor and her run out of the kitchen to get dressed he presumed. "Don't you dare peek!", she called out to him.

"No worries. I wont", he answered to her. Why had he blushed when he saw her like that? Was it because he'd never seen a woman in a towel only before? Gajeel sighed and got slightly frustrated over it. He turned around with a sigh continuing to prepare her dinner.

-o-

Lucy quickly got dressed after that. She pulled a tube top over her head and a tank top after that. Put underwear on and slid her black skirt up and secured it. She looked at herself in the mirror picking her brush up and saw she was still red. _'WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE?', _she thought in her head, _'How did he get in? Better yet! How could I let a guy see me like that? Not even-…'_

She stopped herself for a second. After all she was trying to forget about him. How could she almost say his name again. _'From now on his name is forbidden from escaping your lips Lucy'_, she commanded herself. It would take a while for her to get over everything but she knew that if she went another week doing the same things she had been doing for the past one she'd surely end up homeless.

'_That's it Lucy! Think about your rent and more importantly now how this metal head got into your house!'_

Lucy headed over to the kitchen after brushing her hair neatly into her normal style. It had dried enough when she fell asleep but now her neck was a little stiff. She made note never to fall asleep in the bath again.

As she entered the kitchen she saw Gajeel sitting down already with dinner on the table for her. He had cooked for her steak with veggies on the side. On a regular day she would avoid red meat but right now she was starving so badly she could eat the whole cow if she was allowed.

She pulled the chair back and sat down to eat. A sigh escaped her lips and she looked up at him.

"How did you get in?", she asked him with a bit of annoyance to know someone had broken into her apartment so easily.

Gajeel just pointed one finger up while looking at her and made it into the skeleton key from before. She looked at his finger and raised an eyebrow.

"Its not as hard as it looks to get in when you're a mage that can transform his body into things or make things. Even Gray could had gotten in had he wanted to."

This seemed to tick Lucy off a little bit. "Can't you at least knock?" she said with the same aggravated tone of voice.

He looked at her with his oh so serious face. "I did! You didn't even answer when I was already in and called for you."

'_So I wasn't imagining that then? Oh my god…' _she thought to herself and looked down in an apologetic way.

"Sorry…I haven't wanted to see anyone. It's a surprised that someone finally decided to break in. I figured I'd be left alone if I said so."

Gajeel shifted, massaging his forehead a bit, "Sorry for the break in. And not everyone knows at the guild. They told us you were sick."

He then looked up at her sending a chill down her spine. "You should eat before it gets cold."

Lucy frown at the command but complied. As she was tasting the first piece of meat she stopped and stared at him. "Dis ish delishios"

Gajeel chuckled at her comment. She never had seen him chuckled before never mind crack a smile which he had a tiny itty bitty one right now.

"You shouldn't talk with your mouth full or you'll choke", he said grinning but happy at the compliment.

She pouted but kept eating anyways.

* * *

><p>Duplicated chapter error fixed! Thanks to Aquamarine Lacus for letting me know!<p> 


	6. Unstrengthened

Chapter 6 is here! Yaayyy lol

I'm actually having a lot of fun writing this fic.

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Unstrengthened

After dinner they were washing dishes together. Gajeel doing the washing and she the drying. Lucy had changed back to her bubbly personality and was happy to actually have company other than Plue.

'_I never thought talking to Gajeel would be this fun. He's an amazing cook also!'_, Lucy thought to herself.

She was happy to be with one of her nakama again and excited to get back to the guild tomorrow and see the others also. Then she noticed a piece of paper hanging out of Gajeel's pocket and raised an eyebrow.

"So Gajeel what made you come by anyways?" she asked. She had completely forgotten to ask this of him earlier in the night and she thought now would be the best time.

-o-

He stopped washing dishes as she asked him why he'd shown up. Gajeel thought of what to say as he'd forgotten why he actually came to the blonde's house. Then he remembered the piece of paper in his pocket.

"Well I figured I'd try to make you feel better a bit…. I found us a job", he said and wondered why he said _us_. This was supposed to be mainly for Lucy to do since he'd be sitting there amazingly bored during this one. No smashing or anything of the like was involved that's the reason why he thought she'd like it. There was no way we could screw it up. And there he goes again with the _us. _

He looked over at Lucy now and saw she was just there staring at him. He noticed her partially parted lips that were about to say something then snapped back up to her eyes which seemed to draw him in. Gajeel caught himself and asked in his mind. What was he doing staring at the spirit mage like that? He had never actually taken a look at her. She really was one of Fairy Tail's beauties clearly.

"Huh?", she looked at him a bit confused and went to go sit down at the table. They had just finished the last pot.

He dried off his hands with a cherry kitchen towel and sat on the table with her.

"Like I said I'd figured it would make you happy to go on a job. You know forget about things…", he explained to her.

At this she stared at him in disbelief.

"Lucy I know what happened. I'm not stupid. I know that idiot hurt you. Why would you be stuck in here for a whole week and not even let Levy in?", he said to her.

She still stared at him and this time she looked hurt. _'Oh no I made her remember… and why do I care so much? Nakama she's nakama that's why. Yes that the reason. If it'd been Juvia or even Macao I'd do the same. Yes its because she's nakama' _he thought and kept repeating it in his head.

-o-

Gajeel had hit her sore spot. She had been trying so hard not to remember things and so far she had done well for the past two hours that they had spent together talking over dinner about the guild and how Gajeel had come to know to cook. That had been a bit of a sad story but still…

He now wanted to go on a job with her. It reminded her of when Natsu and her would go on missions together. Just the two of them. He also knew what had happened somehow. Lucy suddenly couldn't help but start to feel depressed again and tried holding tears back but to no veil.

Tears started to stream down and she tried in vain to wipe them away and look normal.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7 will be out very shortly :3<p>

Hope you enjoyed this one!


	7. Six Spades Hanging

Here's a short one. Actually very short one.

I didnt feel like putting this with chapter 6 or the next though.

Thought it should go separate.

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

Six Spades Hanging

Across from him Lucy had started to crying uncontrollably again. He'd never seen a girl in so much pain before. Not even when he'd hurt her in the Phantom Lord incident. It pained him to see his nakama this way yet he didn't know what to do. In a sense he wanted to comfort her but he'd never done the like.

Gajeel stood up and walked over behind Lucy. He didn't know what to do to make the girl stop crying. He patted her on the head like you would some sick puppy. _'This is wrong…. What do I do?….'_ he thought to himself.

He didn't think just acted by instinct he thought. He'd ended up putting his arms around her and bending down to give her a comforting hug. This did stop Lucy from crying uncontrollably though. She was still covering her face with her hands but Gajeel noticed a slight pink hue. When he saw this he let go instantly and apologized.

-o-

Lucy shook her head still covering her face.

"It's ok...thanks…", she said low feeling the burn on her cheeks, "Meet me at the square tomorrow at 10am. Ill go with you on that mission."

At that Gajeel smile truly since she couldn't see him and left the job paper on the table so she could look at it. He was sure she'd like it. After they had said their goodbyes, Lucy laid down on her couch and talked to herself thinking about what had just happened the last few hours.

"Why did I get like that when he hugged me?…"

* * *

><p>Chapter 8 will be out sometime this week.<p>

Maybe as fast as tomorrow even!


	8. Half a Dozen Spades

Woah first of all I'd like to apologize. I had said chapter 8 would be out earlier and it didnt happen ;-;

Anyways it's up now. Sorry about the delay!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Half a dozen spades

It was already 8:30 am when Lucy got up. She looked at her walk clock and shot out of her bed running to the bathroom. If she didn't hurry, she would be later for the meeting she herself had set the time for.

Quickly she showered and did her daily routine before getting dressed. Lucy looked at the clock and saw it had fast forwarded now to 9:45am.

"Oh my god I'm going to be so late!", she yelled while putting on shoes and grabbing a bag with some clothes for the trip. She ran out of her door with no breakfast even almost forgetting to lock up.

-o-

_The day before he had gone to tell Mira they were going on a job together. Mira had looked at him funny as if she didn't believe him. She' had said, "Be careful with her. Lucy just got over being sick."_

_He'd given her a look as he told her he knew the truth. Mira had gone pale and asked when did he find out and to keep it secret. From that he had explained everything. How he heard from her and Levy. Also what had happened at Lucy's house that night._

_After his explanation Mira smiled and said, "Good luck." _

_As to why she'd said that he didn't know but he thanked her anyways and left for his house for the night._

Gajeel looked up at the clock in the square and saw it was already 10am on the dot. He gave a heavy sigh. _'She's still not here…train leaves soon and we still need to get there too. Women…' _With that thought he suddenly saw Lucy running towards him. She stopped a few feet in front of him bending down to gasp for air putting her bag down on the ground.

He looked at her with his arms crossed and raising an eyebrow.

"How can you run in those heels so fast?", he asked.

Lucy looked up at him and glared a bit. "Oh shush you!"

Gajeel chuckled trying not to laugh at her not-so-threatening glare. This just made her glare even more at him.

Suppressing it completely he grabbed both his bag and hers and started to walk towards the train station. "We'll miss the train. Come on."

Lucy followed behind shortly. He really still didn't know how she could even walk in those heels of hers.

Ten minutes later they had boarded the train and had found an empty booth which was rare on this train. Going to the capital the trains were always crammed. They seriously had gotten lucky this time.

Gajeel now looked at his partner for the job. She was staring out the window. Her mind must have been fixed on something since she did not seemed to be looking at the landscape itself.

Her lips were pink from some lip gloss he guessed. Her eyes looked health again and her personality was back to normal which made him happy. He seemed to have been successful in making her feel better.

Gajeel cleared his throat a bit. He didn't particularly mean to draw her attention as she jumped a bit and glanced at him. Her eyes were sort of distant in a way he couldn't explain. Those beautiful brown eyes…..

'_Wait…. What am I thinking again? She's nakama she's nakama she's nakama!' _

He kept telling himself that in his head until Lucy broke the silence.

"Gajeel? You ok there?", she asked tilting her head to the side a bit.

He tried to play it cool and nodded answering casually. "Just thinking about the job."

"Oh well it's a piece of cake. Its just finding this book right?"

"Yeah," he said as he caught himself staring at her lips again. "It'll be a while before the city. I'm going to take a nap." He needed to do something to take his mind off of her and stop looking at her for a bit.

Lucy nodded at him and went back to staring out the window. He slouched down a bit and crossing his arms fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>So how do you guys like the story so far? :3<p>

Chapter 9 will be out soon. I mean it this time TAT!


	9. A goblet

Sweet updating while at work on break XD!

Here's chapter 9 :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

A goblet

It had been hours already and Gajeel was still asleep. He was having a weird dream when he felt someone shaking him as hard as they could.

"Gajeeeeel!", Lucy called out to him.

He jolted up awake. Right in front of him was Lucy bending over with both arms on his shoulders. The shirt she was wearing was too revealing as always. He turned away as he felt himself turn a light shade of pink. Lucy seemed to notice and stood up quickly blushing also, crossing her arms and feeling rather indecent now.

"We're here Gajeel. We need to get off now."

He stood up but the space between seats was too small so they were almost on each other. Noticing he sat back down.

"You go outside. I'll get the bags. It's a bit crowded in here," he told her.

Lucy nodded and stepped outside the booth obediently and waited for him. He then stood up and grabbed their bags and both heading out of the train.

-o-

They walked into town but the station seemed to be further away from the hotel than she though. Her feet hurt and she wanted a bath. Summer was beating down on people this year. While Magnolia stayed relatively cool because it was by the bay, the capital was blistering hot due to it being over crowded and the fact that it was on the plains did not help much.

They finally reached their hotel half an hour later yet it felt like two hours had gone by. Gajeel had been quiet the whole time. He simply led the way as if he knew the place like the back of his hand.

At the hotel Gajeel was the one to talk at the desk. He paid for a night's stay for the both of them and they were led to their room.

They entered the room 304 and stared at the bed. It was a king sized bed…..just one bed…

Lucy turned a violent shade of red. Gajeel's jaw dropped and as expected got pissed off. He stormed out of the room saying he'd be back. The hotel personnel then came around with him and apologized for giving the wrong key. They then changed them to a room down and across the hall, 309. This room had two full sized beds. They both sighed in relieved and set their bags down.

Lucy went straight to take a shower leaving Gajeel to do whatever he wanted. She took a quick shower and changed into some fresh clean clothes. She came out brushing her hair but the room was empty. It seems Gajeel had gone out when she was in the shower. Lucy had not even heard the door close. The man was too silent sometimes. She missed the team a bit. This was her first time going on a job with someone other than Erza, Gray and he who she shall not be named.

Lucy sat by the window looking out at the city below her. _'It sure is different than Magnolia here,'_ she thought.

Gajeel then walked into the room holding a piece of paper. He laid it down on the desk that was across from the beds.

"They gave us vouchers for any restaurant we wanted to go have dinner at. It was their way to apologize for the confusion."

She looked at him and smiled. "Good but they're still alive correct?", she raised an eyebrow at him. She cracked up laughing when Gajeel looked at her with a look of I-didn't-do-anything.

-o-

He couldn't believe she thought he'd hurt the people at the hotel to get those vouchers. Her laughing was loud and happy though. He hadn't heard her laugh for a while now like this. Gajeel smiled in her direction. She looked at him and stopped. He went back to his stoic look and turned around.

"Gajeel I'd never seen you smile," she told him. "You should smile more often."

At this he blushed deeply. She could tell because even his ears were a deep color of pink. Lucy cracked up again as she'd never seen him blush either.

He felt so embarrassed that he quickly grabbed at his shirt taking it off and grabbing another heading to the bathroom to wash a bit.

* * *

><p>Chapter 10 will be uploaded soon. Not for sure if today, tomorrow or in a couple of days.<p>

Any reviews are welcome by the way.


	10. Temperance

Thanks to yori neko for reviewing and for anyone that has subscribed :)!

This chapter is a little longer since I wanted to get as much in as I could.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Temperance

She'd stopped laughing when he had taken off his shirt and ran with another to the bathroom. Lucy stared at his muscular back. It had scars all over it. One in particular drew her attention. It was on his left shoulder blade. When the wound was made it must have been with a carving knife or something serrated. The way the tissue had scared over made it look like it must of hurt quite a bit. She wanted to ask how he'd gotten such a scar but thought it'd be a personal matter he wouldn't want to share.

Looking down she sighed and thought of how much more she wanted to see his muscular shirtless self. Look at his battle scars and ask him where he had gotten each of them. The reaction was instant. She had now turned a bright red color and was denying what she had just thought. The shower had come on a couple of minutes before. She had to resist the strong urge of popping in just to see him shirtless again.

Lucy actually slapped herself this time. _"Idiot! What are you thinking?"_

She rubbed her face where she'd slapped. It was redder than the rest of her face. Lucy sighed again.

Gajeel walked out of the bathroom. He just stood there hair wet, dripping onto his recently changed shirt.

Lucy looked down holding herself back from blushing and denying any feelings she might start to feel. She shouldn't, better said she couldn't, be having any feelings she thought to herself. He was nakama and was trying to help her through her depression.

-o-

He looked at the blonde sitting by the window. She had a red mark on her face. He wondered what had happened in the few minutes he showered for her to acquire that.

"What happened to your face?" he asked her.

Lucy looked up at him and he could see she was still blushing. The mark of a hand still more visible to the eye.

"Nothing…" she answered looking down again.

Gajeel sighed. He went to sit next to her but there was not enough space. Slouching down in front of her, he placed his hand under her chin and slowly lifted her face up. She seemed to blush even more at this which confused him to no end.

"That mark isn't there for nothing. I wont push you to tell me though." He removed his hand from her face.

"You should go calm it down with some cold water. We'll be going to get dinner soon."

He watched as she did what he'd recommended and followed her to the bathroom. He leaned against the door frame as she washed her face with cold water.

"So where would you like to eat? Do you know of any places around here?"

Lucy had grabbed a towel and was patting her face dry, all signs of the slap mark gone. She shook her head.

"I only came to the city a couple of times with father when I was younger but that was for business lunches and so on."

She now looked at him leaning on the door way. Lucy seemed pretty observant of him today. He could feel her eyes on him which made him tense up a bit.

"Well then should we go see what we can find?" he asked her trying not to make it obvious.

The blonde smiled at him and gave a small nod. He now knew why she was so popular with the guys in the guild. That smile was like the sun at dawn. Bright yet soothing to watch at the same time. He shook his head trying to snap out of it. Gajeel hadn't heard Lucy's answer. He figured she had agreed.

They both walked down to the lobby of the hotel and made their way onto the street. Gajeel had asked the clerk at the desk the way to the restaurant area and was inform there were several in the capital. He had gotten one of them from him at least which was not too far from the hotel.

On their way they found a small cafe, nothing fancy, and decided that would be their dinner spot for the day. Both of the mages had fun dinning with each other. This was the first time Gajeel had gone to eat dinner with a girl other than Juvia, and she was like a sister to him.

-o-

Night had fallen and they had made their way back to the hotel after dinner and sightseeing a bit, Lucy's idea. She had made herself so tired that she went ahead to the room without him while he made his way to the bar for drinks. After a few whiskeys Gajeel decided to call it a night and made his way back.

He wasn't exactly drunk neither was he sober. Entering the room he stumbled on something that was on the floor, possibly boots. He cursed under his breath as he couldn't see a thing and felt his way to the bathroom. Flicking the light on, he got ready for bed changing into a plain black tank top and shorts. He didn't turn any lights on as to no wake Lucy up on his way to the bed.

Laying down on the vacant bed, the events of the day felt a bit foreign to him. He'd never done this things for any one before. It is true to though that he had had a good time while with her on this mission so far. Gajeel closed his eyes with these thoughts in his head trying to find sleep.

He suddenly heard sobbing coming from Lucy's bed. Turning around he saw her crying in her sleep. '_She must be having a nightmare,' _he thought. Sitting up on his bed, which was adjacent to hers, he went to place his hand on her head but had to stop midway.

"Natsu..."

The blonde still whimpered the name of the one that had hurt her the most. Gajeel's hand balled up into a fist as he tried to contain himself. He remembered that beautiful smile she'd given him earlier. All traces of it now gone with her nightmare. He couldn't shake it off. Gajeel was angry at Natsu more than he'd ever been before.

That night he made the promise to somehow help her forget about that person and to keep on living her life.

* * *

><p>Next chapter will possibly be out in the next week or two.<p>

Sorry x.x getting a bit busy with other things now too!

I will not forsake this story though I promise!


	11. The Eight Hanging Staves

So... I actually wrote and proofread this a lot faster than I thought/wanted to.

Oh lack of sleep is in effect now cause of it!

**WARNING! Adult themes are in effect starting from this chapter on!**

**Don't say you've not been warned!**

Longest chapter so far! Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

The eight hanging staves

Their first mission had gone without a hitch. It had been three months and a half already since that. They had gone on quite a few missions after that also. Lucy had calmed down quite a bit and seemed to be enjoying life again in the guild. People noticed this and many had thanked Gajeel for helping her. They were still amazed that he, out of all people, would be the one to turn and help her be herself again.

Gajeel in turn was glad to see his nakama doing better. He knew though that at night she would still cry over Natsu. It infuriated him to no end. He wanted her to forget about him once and for all. Gajeel had fallen for her. He never thought he would but he couldn't deny his feelings any longer. The time they had spent together had strengthened the bond. He had noticed after their last mission had finished. On the train ride back, she'd been sleeping because of exhaustion. He had stared at her the whole time and had to restrain himself from kissing her.

He loved her like he had never loved anyone before but Lucy had no idea of his feelings for her of course. He treated her as he always had. He almost didn't want it to be known he had fallen in love with her. Gajeel thought it would push her away from him and hurt her. That was the last thing he wanted to happen. She was still recuperating from her last relationship. Also he didn't want her to run away from him. He was happy just even knowing they were friends.

He now looked at the blonde's back who was looking at merchandise at the open air market. The sun was shinning hard today but it was still cold. Winter was close approaching. A gust of wind swept by and Lucy shivered. She never wore enough clothes it seemed. He looked down shaking his head. Taking off his jacket, he put it of her shoulders while patting her head. Lucy looked up at him and smiled.

"Thanks Gajeel but aren't you going to get cold yourself?", she asked him tilting her head.

Gajeel crossed his arms and shook his head. "I'll be fine," he replied simply.

The merchant looked at them and smiled.

"You two make such a cute couple."

At this remark Lucy turned bright red as so did Gajeel. He was about to say they weren't one but Lucy beat him to it.

"T-thank you...", she said while looking away from Gajeel still bright red as a tomato.

This surprised him. Why would she say thanks to something that wasn't true.

-o-

Natsu and Lisanna were walking down the main street of Magnolia looking at shops. They were moving in together soon and needed to buy things for their apartment. Natsu smelled something familiar in the air. Two people he knew were close by.

He looked around wondering who it was. That was when he spotted Lucy and him together. They seemed rather close together and she was wearing a man's jacket around her. He assumed the jacket was his.

This seemed to infuriate him for some reason. A small squeeze of his hand brought him back from his angry thoughts though. He looked at the person next to him holding his hand. Lisanna smiled at him while pointing at something.

"How's these ones?", she motioned at some glass cups and matching plates.

Natsu looked at her for a moment not comprehending what she had just asked. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and looked again at Lisanna.

"Those would work," he answered her.

Lisanna smiled brightly at him.

"Great!"

She then turned to the merchant and bought the set of plates and cups. While Lisanna was busy with the merchant, Natsu looked back at where he'd seen Gajeel and Lucy. They were gone now. The thought of them together made his blood boil. How dare she look at another man like that?

-o-

Lisanna noticed Natsu had been spacing out staring at something across the canal for a couple of minutes now. He seemed annoyed by it. She tried searching for what it was that had captured his attention but couldn't find anything.

"Natsu? Are you ok?", she asked him.

"Huh?"

He turned around to look at her. His eyes seemed to burn with rage. This bothered her as she didn't know exactly what could of made him like this so quickly. She leaned in and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"We can go to the next shop now if you'd like?"

She grabbed the bag of plates and cups. It was heavier than it looked and she almost dropped it. Natsu dove in for it and took it from her hands. He held it as if it were just an empty bag.

"I'm a bit tired. Why don't we just go home?", he said in a rather snappy tone.

Lisanna nodded. She was tired also. They had been out since early morning looking for things for the new house and she had even skipped breakfast. He started to walk back first leaving her to catch up. Whatever it was that had made him mad, she sure wasn't going to find out.

-o-

Lucy looked at the clock above the bar of the guild. It was getting rather late and to top it off it had started raining that afternoon. She sighed as she drank the last of her beer. The whole day she'd spent with Gajeel at the open air market. He had had to take care of something so they had parted ways earlier that afternoon. He had dropped her off at the guild before going on his endeavor.

She smiled at the thought of spending time with him and at what the merchant had said. Lucy blushed slightly at the thought of them being a couple.

-o-

Mira seemed to notice Lucy's blush and as she saw Gajeel enter the guild she leaned over the bar a bit.

"Looks like your knight in armor is back," she said teasingly to the blonde.

Lucy jumped up a bit not expecting that comment. She turned around to see Gajeel enter the guild and him nod at her smiling ever so slightly. Quickly she turned around feeling the blush on her cheeks become more noticeable. She shook her head at Mirajane.

"What are you talking about?", she smiled brushing it off and suppressing

her blush.

Mirajane giggled. She knew both of them had mutual feelings for each other but neither knew. Gajeel had confessed to her while drunk and Lucy didn't even need to admit it. It was written all over her face. She still couldn't figure out how Gajeel didn't notice. Mira sighed as the other love bird approached the bar.

She served Gajeel a beer and a plate of metal chips when he sat on the stool. Giving her sweetest smile she decided to tease them a bit.

"So when's the wedding?", she asked them giggling a bit.

Gajeel choked on a metal chip while Lucy looked away and blushed massively. Mirajane couldn't help but laugh at their reactions. They were adorable together. The fact they didn't notice their feelings though made it easy for her to tease.

-o-

Lucy stood up blushing deep red at Mira's comment. She tried her hardest to suppress it but couldn't. She kept looking to the side in hopes Gajeel wouldn't notice it.

"It's getting late. I'm going home for the night," she said as she stood up and grabbed her umbrella.

Gajeel stood up not even finishing his beer.

"I'll walk you home."

Lucy shook her head and smiled at him. "It's ok Gajeel. I'll be ok. My apartment isn't too far you know that."

"Are you sure about that?"

He seemed worried about her but she nodded regardless. She thought she'd be fine. It was just a couple of blocks away after all. What could go wrong?

-o-

Natsu had been at the far end of the bar drinking away. He was drunk by now which was pretty hard for a dragon slayer. He and Lisanna had had an argument earlier that afternoon. He'd been annoyed about Gajeel and Lucy hanging around each other so casually. She had tried to pry into it and make him feel better but it had only made it worse. In the end, he'd storm out of the apartment and headed for the guild.

_'How dare she look at another guy like that?'_, he thought to himself. She should only be looking at him. Even if he was with Lisanna, Lucy shouldn't stare at another man with lust. Natsu looked down annoyed at himself for letting this happen. He had been the one that split up with her.

The jealousy was consuming him. He loved Lucy still even though he was with Lisanna. Natsu noticed that now. He wanted her back but at the same time didn't want to hurt Lisanna. He knew she loved him.

Standing up he chugged the last of his vodka and headed out of the guild. He'd seen Lucy leave about five minutes before. He needed to see her. He needed to feel her skin against his.

* * *

><p>Hehe Natsu's such a jerk in this story. Sorry guys that are fans of him.<p>

I don't hate him but this is the way that the story has turned out.

Please review!

Next chapter will be out within the next week and a half now since I updated with this one a bit too fast o_o;


	12. Reversed Page of Goblets

**Holy hell! I'm sorry for taking so damn long to upload this chapter _!**

**I actually had not even realized I had this saved already and just needed to proofread it...HURRDERP!**

**Anyways! Enjoy it you guys. **

_**This chapter is DEFINETIVELY STRICTLY rated M! Be adviced!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

Reversed Page of Goblets

Magnolia's sky was a dark gray sea of clouds and lighting. It was raining heavily at the moment because of the storm. Lucy was glad she had worn knee high boots so her feet wouldn't get wet. She pulled her jacket closer against her chest. _'This __weather __is__ making __it __be __even __colder,'_ she thought shivering as a gust of wind came rushing by. Holding tight to her umbrella so it wouldn't fly off, she shivered again flinching at the cold night. _'Definitely __makes __it __be __colder,'_she thought again.

Lucy shook it off and kept walking. She was just a block and a half away when she suddenly felt a presence following her. She looked back and saw someone behind her a bit of a ways. She couldn't make out the figure in the rain but it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. Looking the other way she started to walk faster. She almost didn't want to go towards her house just in case the person wanted to break in but couldn't think of any other place.

The steps of her stalker got closer. They could be heard on the wet cobblestones. She couldn't take it any longer. Only half a block away from her house she dropped her umbrella and bolted for her house. Scrambling for her keys she still heard the footsteps getting closer to her quickly. The stranger was now chasing after her.

She managed to get her keys and open the door quickly. As Lucy was trying to close the door, a strong hand stopped her. The stranger forced the door open making her stumble back and fall on her bottom. She flinched because of the pain. When she looked up, her face turned into a that of hurt.

"Natsu? You scared me. I thought I was being stalked," she said her voice still trembling a little.

Natsu looked down at her and grinned. She could tell he was drunk.

"Luce...", his tone was not particularly friendly. Lucy noticed this and fear started to build inside her.

Natsu started to walk towards her. He seemed maddened.

"You slut!", he spat out angrily making Lucy's eyes widen.

She moved back slowly on the carpet trying to get away from what she felt was impending danger. Natsu noticed this and leaned over her holding her arm so she would stay put.

"How dare you look at another man other than me?"

Flames were forming along his body. Lucy flinched at his grip. The flames that now resided in his hand were burning her. She screamed at the pain. Tears started to form on her fear struck eyes. Natsu was loosing control over his magic because of the alcohol.

He pulled her up and pushing her against a wall attempting to kiss her. Lucy instinctively look away. She didn't want this. None of it.

"You're my woman stop playing hard to get," he sounded angrier while saying this. Natsu looked at Lucy in the eyes and saw a fear struck girl. This seemed to have some effect on him as he loosened his grip a bit and the flames subsided.

"Natsu let go of me please. It hurts. You have Lisanna!," saying this made Lucy burst into tears at the reminder. She was still hurt by what Natsu had done to her but had started to let go of the feelings she had for him. Gajeel was helping her a great deal with this. Him spending time with her constantly kept her mind away from Natsu and made her feel good about herself again.

-o-

Natsu seemed to be getting irritated again with Lucy and her trying to squirm her way out of his grasp. He didn't understand why the blonde kept trying to get away from him. She was his and no one else's, or so he thought.

He grab her face with his left hand and forced her to face him. She was crying but he didn't care. She was his and that's all that mattered to him. Natsu forcefully kissed her. She kept trying to squirm away though and fell to the floor. He pinned her down with his body and kissed her.

"You're mine do you understand that?"

"No!", she cried out from under him. Lucy tried talking in between sobs and his forcefulness. It fell on deaf ears though. She couldn't get away from his grasp and he knew this. No one lived next to her so they wouldn't bother them and the store downstairs was closed now. Natsu thought to himself, _'Perfect'._

-o-

Natsu forced himself onto her. She tried escaping him many times but couldn't he was just too strong for her weak frame. Tear were streaming down her eyes now. Lucy didn't want this. Not with Natsu. Not anymore. She had loved him truthfully but he had destroyed any bonds they had shared together.

Through tears she hoped someone would wake her from this nightmare. She wanted to wake up and have it just be that. There was only one person she could think of at that moment. Only one she thought could break through and wake her from the nightmare she was having.

_'Gajeel...please save me...'_

-o-

_About __two __hours __later __that __night __at __the __guild_

Gajeel had been drinking a couple of beers while talking to Macao and some of the other guys. Suddenly Mira popped in on the conversation and pulled him aside.

"Gajeel could you please check on Lucy? I keep getting this horrible feeling something's wrong," she said with a look as if someone had died. "Natsu left earlier and he was pretty drunk. He had been eyeing Lucy all night. Didn't you notice that?"

He had seen the flaming moron drinking that night but not that he had kept running his eyes up and down the blonde's body. It made him worry now what Mira was saying. If Natsu was drunk and watching her he might do something stupider than while he was sober. He decided to take Mirajane's advice and go check up on her. After hearing that last bit from her, he wouldn't be able to sleep that night until he made sure Lucy was ok.

He bidded everyone good night and pulling the hood of his jacket over his head, left the guild. Gajeel kept a hurried pace through the dark streets of Magnolia. He wanted to get to her house as soon as he could. Hoping he would just find her safely asleep on her bed.

About a block away from Lucy's house he noticed an umbrella rolling in the wind. He eyed the thing suspiciously. He had seen that one somewhere before. As he walked by it he noticed a name on the handle. It read _'Lucy'_. At this his eyes widened and looking at the direction of her house he sprinted.

Mira's hunch might be right this time.

"Please be safe Luce."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it :D!<br>**

**I promise the next one wont take nearly as long T^T! It's already in the writing process.**

**Also please check out "The Hidden Me" once I post it. That's the other fic I've been working on recently that had been clouding my head...**

**Bad boy fic you taking over my head you!**


	13. Ten stabs to the back

**Please don't kill me and thank you for those of you who have waited ever so patiently. This chapter is also very much M. Please kids keep that in mind when you try reading my stuff!**

**And holy hell! YES I'M ALIVE!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Ten stabs to the back

The room was dark, only lit by the bit of light that came from the lanterns hanging high above the street outside her apartment window. Once again random objects scattered throughout her apartment. A faint sob could be hear from a dark figure on the bed.

Lucy sat there, whimpering and trembling. She couldn't believe what had happened that night. She was in denial of the nightmare she had just been through. A nightmare induced by her ex-boyfriend Natsu.

He had left about half an hour earlier. Still under the influence of alcohol, he said good night to her as if they were back together. She knew they were not and she didn't want to be back with him. Not after all the hurt he had put her through previously and now her current state. She would have to stay away from the guild for a while again.

Lucy wanted to bathe and have all the bad things that had happened earlier flow down the drain. Unfortunately her body was both numb and sore at the same time. She covered her face as her apartment door opened. She didn't want anyone knowing the number Natsu had done to her.

-o-

He opened the door slowly as to not scare her if she were actually sleeping. Gajeel walked into the apartment. There were many things laying around on the ground. The worry over took him. He hurriedly looked around for her. The lumpy dark shadow on the bed pointing out her location. Choked sobs could be heard through the studio apartment.

Gajeel rushed to her side and sat down on the bed. He grabbed Lucy embracing her close to himself. She didn't seem to be able to bear it and clung to him sobbing loudly. He didn't know what to say to his guild mate at the current moment. All he could think of was to hold her and comfort her.

Long minutes went by until Lucy passed out on Gajeel's arms. He hadn't said anything to the sobbing girl after breaking into her apartment but just held her as she soaked his shirt in tears and snot. He didn't care though and laid down next to her. Gajeel looked out of her window before drifting to sleep himself.

-o-

That night she dreamt of her mom and how she used to tell her she had to beware of people. Not everyone would show their true intentions or self right away to her. Lucy was back to her three year old self in the dream. She looked up at her mother's face. Layla smiled back down at her.

She spent time with her mom before everything started fading. Darkness filled the place where she was and then was back to her normal self as she called for her mom. Bruises covered her arms as well as some burn marks in the shape of hands.

Lucy looked at her body in shock and scared then started sobbing. Looking around her, all she saw was darkness but no light source. She started to panic and shake. She ran to what seemed like one corner to only find empty dark space again. After a while she gave up and laid on the ground curled up into a ball covering her face with her hands as she sobbed. She hated the dark and being alone. The combination of both terrified her. It reminded her of the times she had been punished by her father after her mom had passed away. She didn't want to be alone ever again and had thought she wouldn't be after she found Natsu but that had all turned out to be a huge lie.

She felt a strange warmth around her then. Opening her eyes, she was still in a dark place but felt someone actually held her. Lucy looked up teary eyed and saw Gajeel's sleeping face next to herself. She let out a small whimper and buried her face back into his chest, where her face had originally been, while clinging onto his shirt.

-o-

Gajeel felt the tug on his shirt and opened his eyes, slightly groggy. It took him a second to situate himself. He pulled Lucy closer to him and kissed her forehead. She was sobbing against him again. He'd wait for her to talk. To break the silence.

He could tell she was trying to stop crying but couldn't. Running his hand through her lose hair, he comforted his nakama like you would a child. She looked so defenseless right now. He damned himself for not having been there to protect her. Grabbing her closer to him even more, she winced in pain and that's when he noticed the bruises and burns on her arms.

Lucy looked at him and he noticed just then how broken she was. It made his heart ache. Her eyes were distant in a way and full of hurt all at the same time. He slowly got up letting go of her, when she pulled on his arm.

"Please don't go!," her voice was hoarse and broken.

Gajeel shook his head and went to pick her up bridal style.

"I'm not," he said making his way to her bathroom.

She noticed where he was bringing her and stared at him. He had wrapped the blankets around her safely. He wasn't exactly a pervert and with what he imagines must of happened he didn't want her to feel violated again.

Gajeel turned on the light and set her on edge of her bathtub. He then filled up her tub. Once full, he checked to make sure it was just warm enough but not enough that it would go cold quickly.

-o-

She saw as he turned away from her and ripped off a big enough piece from his jacket and placed it over his eyes tying it securely behind his head.

"You can get in. I'll stay her with you though…"

Lucy looked at his back slightly puzzled but at the same time grateful he'd stay with her. Also that he was gentleman enough to cover his eyes with a rag also.

She undid the blankets and placed them near where Gajeel was. Wincing, she eased herself down into the water filled tub. Her whole body ached and a good third had bruises or burns. The water felt good but she felt disgusted. Both at herself and at the prick that had done this to her.

Lucy heard movement and jumped ever so slightly to see Gajeel fumbling trying to find a place to sit. He found the wall and followed it until he kicked the bathtub then sat on the edge where he had placed her earlier.

She watched him for a while and as if he had known he was being looked at he looked towards her with his bandaged up eyes.

"I'm sorry I should had known better than to leave you alone…"

Lucy looked down. She would had never thought of placing blame on him. It was because of him that she had started to forget everything before this nightmare had struck. She chocked back tears as they started to trickle down her face again.

"It wasn't your fault Gajeel," she chocked out in between sobs.

Before she knew it he was embracing her still with his eyes covered. She held on tightly to him not caring he was hugging her naked self. Gajeel kissed her forehead again and let go of her going back to sitting.

Even after all the events of tonight she felt a tiny happy. Lucy stared at the water.

"Lucy…," he started before she cut him off.

"Yes it was him if that's what you're going to ask."

She saw him sigh and rub his temple. Lucy could tell his aura was changing. Gajeel's anger was showing thru. He turned his bandaged face back to her.

"If you don't mind. I want to stay at your place for a while. I need to make sure you are safe every minute of the day…"

She could tell he was serious. Lucy thought about it for a bit as she washed the grime off her. He waited for her response for quite a while patiently. She looked back up at him after about ten minutes and saw him looking straight forward.

"Ok…," she whispered. Her own bodyguard after leaving the Heartfilia household.

She was ashamed though. She had been violated and now depended on someone to keep her safe. Lucy looked back down at the water. The man she had fallen in love with was telling her he was going to keep her safe.

Lucy looked back up and saw Gajeel fairly close to her face. It startled her and she splashed him with water in such a way his hair now hung limp and partially in the tub.

"I'm sorry!"

Gajeel just sat there still close to her with his bandaged face. It was a bit comical in a way. He looked like a wet cat.

"I just didn't hear you," he said with no annoyance in his voice. It's as if she hadn't splashed him at all.

"Oh… I said it's ok. I mean for you to stay over…"

He sighed and reached out grabbing her hand. Taking it in both of his hands, he looked straight at her.

"He's dead. I hope you know this."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as my others!<strong>

**Again, thank you for those of you who have waited ever so patiently. I really appreciate it. I've been extremely busy with IRL stuff for the past year on top of dealing with a SEVERE writer's block. I finally broke through it and was able to write this chapter. At first I was having a hard time because of what I was writing. Anything that ever has to do with violence as such just really disgusts me and I truly hate writing it. Then, I just didn't know where to go after with the story!**

**I think I know where the story is going now and should have a little bit of spare time to write it and finish up. So far I believe it's going to be around possibly three to five more chapters before the story comes to a closing. Yes I know that sucks but I'll be writing other stories also :). Don't forget to read those too!  
><strong>


End file.
